


50 Shades of Lashton

by LashtonHemwin21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, hemwin, lashtonfanfic, lashtonhemwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LashtonHemwin21/pseuds/LashtonHemwin21
Summary: LASHTONAt the age of sixteen everyone is test to see if there vanilla, bdsm, or ddlg. They'll pair you with either a Dom or Sub based on your test. Normally it take years to find your match but, not for Luke Hemmings. The same day he get his test he gets paired with a Dom six years older than him.Ashton- dom daddyLuke- sud baby boyMY BOOK IS ALSO IN WATTPAD SAME TITLE AND MY NAME ON WATTPAD IS THE SAME





	1. Chapter 1

Luke P.O.V

Today is my sixteenth birthday. As soon as I get out of bed my mother runs into my room with a big smile on her face.

"Happy birthday Luke," she says.

"Thanks, mom," I say hugging her when my brothers walk into the room.

"Luke good luck with the test today," says Jack who is 21 and still doesn't have his sub yet. I smile and thanks him then tell them all to get out of my room. They all nod their heads and leave. I then get dressed in my favorite pair of black skinnies, a Bink-182 t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. I walk downstairs to be met by my father he grabs me and pulls me into a hug I hug back with a smile on my face.

"I love you, Luke," he says. I laugh and pull away and say, "I love you to dad, but it's not like I'm leaving today we both know it takes years to match. And I'm most likely a vanilla anyways." He laughs and nods his head and we walk into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Here honey I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes." my mom says handing me a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." say with a smile then taking the plate and sitting at the bar and eating in silence. When I'm finished I take my plate to the sink rinse it off then leave it in the sink. I look at the clock to see the time.

"Dad its time to go," I yell. He walks into the kitchen.

"Okay let's go," he says and we walk out of the house and to the car. We drive to the testing building I get out and hug my dad I walk into the building.

"Can I help you." the women behind the desk asks me.

"Yes. I'm here for my test." I say she nods her and pics up a clipboard and hand it to me.

"Fill these out and then well call you back for the exam part of the test," she says. I walk over to one of the seats and start to fill out the paper.

Name: Luke Robert Hemmings

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Sexuality: Gay

Thank you for filling this part of the test out we will call you back in a minute and ask you to get more information.

I take the clipboard to the lady at the desk and then take a seat in the same chair and wait for them to call my name.

"Luke Hemmings." a man asks standing at a door. I stand and walk up to him.

"Follow me please," he says and the exam begins.

"Heres you go." the women at the desk says handing me a yellow envelop. I take it with a thank you and walk out the door to find Jack here to pick me up instead of my dad. I get in the car and open the envelope.

Name: Luke Robert Hemmings

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Sexuality: Gay

Form of relationship: ddlg

Sub

You have been paired with

Name: Ashton Fletcher Irwin

Sex: Male

Age: 22

Sexuality: Gay

Form of relationship: ddlg

Dom

You will meet your Dom in three days and you will move in with him 6 days after you meet.

I reread line after line not knowing what to think.

"Luke are you okay?"Jack ask and I hand him my paper.

"Holy shit. Luke the guys six years older than you. You're still in high school." he says and I just nod my head not knowing what to say. He starts the car and drives home. We walk and I find all my family here to celebrate my birthday. Tears come to my eyes as I relive I'm too young to leave my family I haven't even had my first kiss yet. My dad sees my the tears and asks whats wrong.

"He's already been pair with a man six years older than him," Jack says knowing I cant speak my mothers face falls.

"Your not vanilla Luke. Then what are you?" she asks.

"DDLG I'm the sub,"I say not being able to look at anyone in the room. I heard a few gasps. I look up at my family who are looking at me with sympathy.

"Whats his name?" my dad asked.

"Ashton Irwin,"I say and I hear a scream come from my cousin.

"The Ashton Irwin the 22 years old fashion designer," she asks.

"I guess,"I say and my mother comes over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Let get on with the party?" she asks and I nod my head hoping to forget about whats to come.

Ashton P.O.V

"Mr. Irwin the testing company is on line one." my secretary says.

"Okay," I say picking up my phone.

"Hello is this Ashton Irwin?" the women on the phone asks.

"Yes, this is him,"I say.

"Congrats Mr. Irwin you have been paired with sixteen-year-old Luke Hemmings Well be sending you his information thru email right now," she says.

"Thank you," I say hanging up the phone and getting on my email.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke P.O.V

Three days pass and it was the day I meet him. He had texted me last night telling me where to meet him. I woke up this morning to the quietest house ever last night Ben came home with his sub and mum told him what happened and he smiled at me. I get dressed in black skinny jeans a black long sleeve shirt and put on my black converse. I walk downstairs and grab my jacket. 

"I'm leaving,"I yell and walk out the door. I walk down the road and to the nearest Starbucks where we agreed to meet. I walk in and order my favorite cotton candy drink. I then take a seat and wait. I have no clue what he looks like but he knows what I look like so I just waited.

"Luke." a deep honey-toned voice says beside me. I turn to see a young man with curly honey blond hair. His hazel green eyes stare into my blue ones. He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"I'm Ashton," he says holding out his hand.

"Hi, Ashton,"I say taking his hand in mine.

"Luke from here on out you don't call me Ashton unless I tell you. You call me daddy," he says and I almost get hard.

"Yes, daddy,"I say and he smiles.

"Luke have you ever been in your little space," he asks.

"No daddy."

"Well once you move in with me you can slip into your space," he says.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to go into my headspace,"I say looking down at the table as blush covers my face.

"That's okay baby I'll help you when we live together," he says and I smile. We then send the next hour getting to know each other.

"Daddy its getting dark and I have to walk home so is it okay if we call it quits for tonight,"I ask.

"Sure babe. I'll drive you home if you like," he says and I nod my head. We get in his car and I he drove me home.

"Thank you for a great day and the ride home daddy," I say.

"You welcome baby," he says leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I blush and get out of the car.

"I'll see you in six days better get to packing," he says and I nod my head waving bye as I walk up the steps to the house. I walk in with the biggest smile on my face. I walk into the living room to find my family all in their setting down. My mum looks up at me and smile.

"Someones very smiley." my brother Jack says smiling.

"Yeah. What happened on that date." my brother Ben says.

"He's perfect,"I say giggling. My brothers and dad crack up laughing. My mum smiles and says, "Tell us about him." And so I did for hours I told them what did what he likes to and how he looks, laughs, and smiles.

"He sounds like a nice guy." my mum says. I nod my head with an even bigger smile. I yawn as they start talking. I close my eyes and rest my head on my dad's shoulder.

(Six days later)

I finish carrying the last boxes downstairs to wait for Ashton. I walk to the kitchen where my parents are having coffee.

"Are you done packing?" my mum asks and I nod my head. As I grab me a pop I hear Ben yell, "Luke! You're right he perfect!" as he walks into the kitchen with Ashton behind him. I blush hard when Ashton looks at me.

"What cat got your tongue Lukey poo,"Ben asks laughing even harder. Ashton walks over to me and hugs me. I hug back with a big smile.

"Hi, babe," Ashton says.

"Hi, daddy,"I say hiding my face in his chest knowing my family could hear me. I peek over his shoulder to see my mother's pale face and my father face full of I don't know what. Ben looked at me with the biggest surprised face. Ashton pulls away with a smile.

"You ready to go," he asks and I nod my head. I then say my goodbye to my parents and sibling.

"Where did all my stuff go?"I ask confused.

"I had my movers take it to our house baby," he says kiss my cheek and we walk out to his car. He opened my door for me and I got in and buckled up then did the same. As he backs the car out of the driveway he rested his hand on my knee.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love."

"Can we go to the store I want to buy something,"I say and a blush covers my face as I think about what I want to buy.

"And what is that?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I ... I .... want to buy a pair of panties."I say as blush rises on my face. He chuckles and then looks at me with a smile.

"Anything for my baby boy," he says. I blush even harder. He smiles softly at me and then turns right to the mall. I pull my lip ring in between my teeth nerves about this. He parks the car and gets out and walks to my side and opening the door or me.

"Thank you, Daddy,"I say getting out and taking his hand in mine he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Your welcome baby," he says and we begin to walk to the front of the mall. We walk in and my heart begins to race as I see the store I want to go to.

"Do you see a store you want to go to?"

"Yes," I say looking at the ground.

"Which one is it?"

"Victoria Secrets,"I say a blush coating my cheeks. He nods him and he drags me into the store. A few workers look at us but then just looks away. He started looking around when my eyes land on a pair of black lace thong with the same shade blue as my eyes down the side. My eyes widen and I turn to Ashton.

"Daddy I think I found a pair that I want."I say and he smiles and says, "Go get them and then bring them to me so I can pay for them."

I smile and then quickly run over to them and pick up a pair. I then see a blood red pair with black bows along the side I grab them too and run Daddy and hand them to him. I smile and we walk to the checkout. The women behind the counter smiled.

"Did you have an easy time picking out your items today?" she asks with a big smile.

"Yes, we did thank you,"Ashton says handing her the amount money needed and then he grabs the bag and we leave. When we get to the car he leans down whispers in my ear, "Can't wait to see what you look in the black ones tonight." When he pulls away a blush rises to my face and he chuckles kissing my cheek then opening my door for me to get.

After I take my seat there's one thing running thru my mind. How I'm going to put on the best show for Ashton tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke P.O.V

"Daddy can you show me our room I want to do something,"I say biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"Sure baby," he says taking my hand and walking into the house. We walk up the stairs and down the hall to big white double doors. He opens them and we walk into a room.

(Cause I'm too lazy to describe it there's a pic)

"This our room what do you think?" he asks with worry in his voice  
"This our room what do you think?" he asks with worry in his voice.

"It's beautiful."I in awe at the room.

"Follow me," he says walking to the other end of the room where there are two doors. He opens the one the right and we walk in.

"This is our closet," he says as I look around.

We walk back out and we walk into the other door  
We walk back out and we walk into the other door.

"And here's our bathroom," he says and I gasp at how beautiful it was.

"Wow,"I whisper as I look around spinning in a circle as I take it all in

 

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I love it," I say smiling at him.

"Now give that bag and you go wait on the bed,"I say taking the bag and pushing him out of the room. I shut the door and take a deep breath. I slowly strip down to nothing. I pull out the black pair with the blue on the side that I liked. I pull them up my freshly shaven leg. I turn to the mirror and fix my hair. I take another deep breath as I slowly walk to the door I open it to find Ashton on the bed looking at his phone.

"Daddy," I say looking at the ground.

"Holy shit." I hear Ashton say. I feel his arms wrap around me I still don't look up at him.

"Luke you look amazing," he says putting his finger under my chin and raises my face up so I had to look at him. He leans in and presses his lip against mine. I slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders as he trails his hands down my bare back. His tongue traces my bottom lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue to roam my mouth. I tangle my hands in his hair and tug on it gently.

He lets out a soft moan. He then grabs my ass roughly. He pulls one hand away then slaps my ass. I let out a whimper at the sting feel it left on my ass.

"Jump," he mumbles against my lips. I do as told wrapping my legs around his waist. He turns us around and starts walking forward our lips never leaving the others. He stops and pulls away. I watch as he takes his shirt off to reveal his tone body I run my hands down his chest and six pack and land above the waistband of his jeans where his boxer stuck out.

He pushes me down and I land on the bed bouncing just a little. He crawls on top if me pressing his lips to mine again. He starts to grind down on me. I let out a tiny whimper and pull away.

"Daddy I'm not ready for this," I say and he looks down at me with a soft smile.

"That's okay baby. I can wait till your ready." He says softly kissing my for head before pulling away and walking into the closet. I sit up in the soft bed and look around. He walks back out in sweatpants and no shirt. He hands me a big black shirt and I pull it on. He lays done and pick up a remote of the nightstand and turns the TV on.

"Come cuddle with me," he says and I crawl across the bed and to his arms.

"I have school tomorrow,"I say remembering that tonight is Sunday.

"Okay, I'll drop you off and then pick up after school. I'll have to talk to your principal and let her know that I'm your dominant and that you live with me now," he says and I nod my head. I close my eyes and snuggle closer to his chest and drift off to sleep.

******

Ashton P.O.V

(Next morning)

I look at the peaceful look on his face beautiful face as he sleeps. I smile as he softly snores. I sigh softly not wanting to wake him from his sleep but I have to.

"Luke. Baby, you need to get up I say seating down on the bed next to him and softly shake him.

"Lukey its time to get up,"I said leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggle into me. I coo softly in my head at the cute blond in my arms.

"I don't want to wake up Daddy," he whines. I chuckle at pull away and look him at him. His sky blue eyes full of sleep a tired smile was on his on his perfect pink lips.

"I know but you have school babe," I say standing up and he follows stretching as he does.

" I'm hungry," he says. 

"I made breakfast,"I say taking his hand in mine and walking downstairs. I set at the bar as I get his plate of waffles and set in down in front of him with a glass of milk.

" I'm going to get dressed while you eat,"I say running upstairs to our room. I walk to the closet and take off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I pull and a pair of clean boxers and start to look for my outfit. I pull on a dark blue button up and black skinny jeans with a pair dress shoes. I walk out of the closet to find Luke sitting on the bed. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Daddy I don't know where my stuff is," he says biting his lip.

"Come here,"I say holding my hand out to him. He stands and grabs it. We walk into the closet. And pull him to the right side.

"Everything on this side is yours,"I say kissing the top his head he pulls away and walks and pulls out a pair of jeans, a pale blue sweater, and a pair of blue panties. He pulls the shirt off and then his panties leaving him full naked in front of me. He turns to face me and a blush covers his face.

"You're still here?" he asks looking at the floor. I chuckle and walk over to him.

" I'm going to see you naked soon or later."I wrapping my arms around the small boy. He nods his head and gets dressed. He walks over to a shelf with a ton of flower crowns and picks up a blue on that matches his sweater. He walks out of the closet and I follow he walks into the bather and I grab his backpack and my car keys.

"I'm ready to go," he says. I turn around and smile at him. I grab his hand and we walk downstairs and to my car. I open his door and he gets in. I walk around the car and get in on my side. I start the car and we take off.

Word count 1,235


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton P.O.V

We pull into the school and, he jumps out running to a boy with black hair. The boy picks Luke up into a hug. I get out the car and watch them pull away Luke having the biggest smile ever on his face. The black haired boy smiled fondly at Luke as Luke talked. I walked over to stand behind Luke the other boy looks up at me in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

"I'm Ashton who the hell are you?"I ask.

"None of your fucking business." he sasses.

"Calum what the fuck? Why are you being a bitch?"Luke asks.

"Did you just cuss?"I ask him in disbelief. His eyes widen as he looked at me. "I honestly thought I didn't have to go over the rules with you. I'm going to have punishes you."

"What the fuck you can't touch him,"Calum says.

"I can do what I want with him. I'm his dominate."I say more than pissed off now. Calum's eyes widen his jaw dropped. I turn to Luke my jaw locked and anger in my eye's.

"I'll see you later,"I say walking into the school and into the office.

"Can I help you." the secretary asks not even looking up.

"Yes, I need to speak with the principal,"I say and she looks up with wide eyes.

"Right this way," she says walk to a door and walking in I follow close behind.

"Mr. Clifford you have so one here to talk to you," she says and a man with bleach blond hair looks up.

"Mr. Clifford, I'm Ashton Irwin and I'm here to talk to bout you student Luke Hemmings,"I say extending my hand out for his. He takes and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Irwin," he says pulling his hand away from mine and taking a seat in his chair and me on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me about one of my students one of my best if I heard the name right," he says his green eyes traveling all over me. I smirk as he checks me out not know that I knew he was.

"Yes. Luke Hemmings has had a change in homes."I say his eyes shoot up from my lips to my eyes.

"He has? Has something happened to Liz or Andrew?" he asked with wide eyes full of concern.

"No there's nothing wrong with Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings it just Luke leaves with me now."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm his dominate,"I answer not missed the slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Okay thank you for letting us know," he says with a smile. I nod my head standing up and leaving. When I walk out of the offices I see a boy push someone I can't see up against the lockers. I watch as he starts to kiss the other person. I turn and start to leave when I heard someone whimper in pain. I know that whimper that's Luke. I turn back around to see Luke on the ground and the guy on top of him. I run over and pull him off. I the punch him and he takes off down the hall I turn to Luke. I bend down next to the boy with a busted lip, a black eye, and bloody nose. I pick him up and take him to my car. I then lay him in the back seat and get in and drive home.

***************

Luke P.O.V

I wake up in mine and Ashton's bed. I look around and let out a groan in pain as I feel a stabbing pain shoot up thru my neck.

"Luke baby are you okay," Ashton asks walking into the room with a piece of paper in his hands.

"I'm fine," I say and he nods his head and sits down beside me on the bed. He hands me the paper and I start to read it.

Rules:

1-Never talk back

2-Always do as I say

3-Don't ever lie

4-Don't curse

5-Address Dominant as Daddy

6-Never humiliate dominant

7-When there's guest over don't speak unless dominant says to

8-Tell Dominant when you've done something wrong

9-Always be ready to please Dominant in any way

10-Don't ever think bad of yourself

11-Don't touch yourself without permission

12-Don't cum without permission

13-Never think bad of yourself in any way

14-You will use your safewords without fear of judgement when you genuinely don't want to do something or when something just doesn't feel right.

15-You will not smoke, do drugs, or drink liquor without my explicit permission.

16-You will not talk to other Doms without my permission.

17-You will tell me of your comings and goings and who you are with when outside of the home or having guests over to your residence.

18-You will wear modest clothes when you go out of the home. I also have to approve of the outfit

19-You will not make purchases over $100 without my approval.

(Will add more when need)

Punishments:

1-Spankings

2-Temporary removal of privileges (such as television, movie, or video game time, desserts, etc)

3-temporary removal of belongings (favorite stuffie, toys, clothing, etc)

4-Other when I see fit

Safewords:

1-Green: You're great with whats happening and want to continue

2-Yellow: You're okay with whats happening but you don't want more

3-Red: STOP

4-Use safewords when needed

"You will follow this or get punished do you understand?"he asks.

"Yes, daddy I understand."I say, "But aren't you going to do about me cussing earlier?"

"Nothing you didn't know the rules yet," he says and I pout. I smile as an idea forms in my head I slowly crawly over to Ashton and startle his waist.

"Daddy I want you to punish me. I want you to bend me over your knees and spank me."I say looking at him with my big innocent blue eyes.

"Shit."I heard him curse under his breath. He smirks at me and says, "Stand up baby and take your pant off along with those pretty panties. Then come lay across Daddy's knees with the little bum of yours in the air." I quickly do as told feeling a rush of excitement run through me.

"Now after every slap, I want you to count and say thank you, daddy. Can you do that baby?" he asks.

"Yes daddy I can do that,"I say biting my lip. Everything is quiet until a loud slapping sound echoes thru the room. I then feel a stinging pain on my ass I cry out in pain.

"1 Thank you, daddy," I say tears in my eyes.

Slap

"2 Thank you, daddy,"I say tears falling. 

Slap

"3 Thank you, daddy,"I said sobbing.

Slap

"4 Thank you daddy."I moan while tear stream down my face. He spanks me 20 times when he's down he wraps his large muscular arms around and starts whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"You did so good baby. You where daddy's good boy," he says kissing my forehead softly.

"Do you want to take a bath?" he asks.

"Yes please, daddy."

"Okay angle," he says standing up and walking into the bathroom. I lay there trying clam my breathing and to stop crying. He walks back out with a soft smile. He walks over to me and picks me up.He carries me to the bathroom and pulls my shirt off. He then helps me to the bath.

"Will you join me?"I ask and he nods his head taking off his clothes.

"Luke baby we need to talk about what happened at school to day," he says kissing the back of my neck.

"There's nothing to talk about. That guy has been bullying me since we were little."I say and he sighs.

"I'll talk to Mr. Clifford tomorrow," he says massaging my shoulders. I jump causing water to go everywhere I turn Ashton who is angry.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL MR. CLIFFORD THAT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE. ALEX IS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE I SHOUDN'T HAVE EVEN TOLD YOU!"I yelled jumping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around my waist before I ran out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashton P.O.V

"Shit," I curse jumping out of the tub and running into the room. I pulled on my boxers and sweatpants. I run downstairs and look in every room for the blond boy. When I don't find him downstairs I run back upstairs and look for him. I look in every room but ours I walk into our room and set on the bed I was about to give up and call his family for help when I heard a soft sob come from the closet. I jump up and walk into the closet to find Luke curled up in a ball. I walk over to the small boy as he cried. I slowly wrap him in my arms around him and let him sob into my chest.

"Shhh. It's okay I got you. I won't let anyone touch you angle. I've got you."I say softly rocking him in my arms.

"D-d-d-daddy." he cried into my chest.

"Yes, angle?" I ask.

"I t-t-tried to t-t-tell a t-t-teacher once b-b-but it just got worse." he stuttered through the tears that fell from his beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you mean baby?"

"He beat me till I almost passed out and he said that if I ever told anyone ever again he would make it ten times worse. I don't want that Daddy please don't tell anyone."

"Baby I can make it all stop. I won't let him ever lay a hand on my princess ever again."I say kissing him softly.

"I like when you call me your princess," he says giggling. I chuckle and say, "If you like that then I'll call you my princess all the time."

"Yes please daddy," he says with a smile on his face. I smile at him remembering that we need to talk about our relationship it's supposed to be DDLB so we have to get into a headspace and find out his age when he's in it so I can learn how to take care of him.

"Luke baby we need to talk,"I say softly.

"Okay, daddy. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your headspace we need to find out what your headspace is,"I say and he nods his head smiling we stand up and walk into the room. He takes a seat on the bed and I grab my laptop and set next to him.

"First we next to know what type of DDLB you are,"I say pulling up a page with different types of headspaces. I hand the laptop over to him.

(A/N: THE THING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IDK IF THERE WHAT THEY MEAN OR NOT. SO JUST BEAR WITH ME AND JUST READ!)

"ADULT BABY ~ An Adult Baby is a little with the youngest age regression. Think diapers, pacis and sippy bottles/cups, cribs and tons of stuffies! This is one that means your a baby when you're in your headspace. Which means no sex."I say.

"I don't like that," he says.

"BABYGIRL or BABYBOY ~ A Babygirl or Baby boy doesn't necessarily identify with a certain age. They are emotionally sensitive and child-like in life. Tend to be submissive. This means most likely no sex because your not emotionally stable."I say.

"BRATS ~ A brat can be either submissive or a non-submissive. Some like to disobey to be tamed or just enjoy mild to extreme punishment. Whereas some just do not wish to submit or to be punished, just want their way. A brat can be of any age range!"I say not needing to explain this one.

"LITTLES ~ Little is just a broad term for a wide age range! A term for someone who isn't sure what their little age is, or just has a fluctuating age range! This mean sometimes you feel like a baby or feel like your a little older."I say

"I don't really think that I will be one," he says with a smile. I nd my head and continue.

"MIDDLES ~ A middle is a general term of an older little. A bit older on the age scale, anywhere from 7 to the double digits. Generally more independent and enjoy cartoons, coloring and tons and tons of stuffies!"I say.

"That one I think I'm that one," he says.

"Okay baby where going online shopping for what we need. And when everything comes in well have you take a week or more off from school so you can get used to you headspace."I say kissing the top of his head. He smiles and nods his. I pull up a bunch of online stores to buy stuff we need.

*************

(Time skip cause I'm lazy)

Three Week Later

I walk downstairs and answer the door. I open the door to find a man in a UPS uniform standing there.

"Is this the home of Ashton Irwin?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm Ashton what can I help you with."

"You have a whole truckload of packages," he says and I nod my head helping him bring them into the house when we finish I say thank you and he leaves. I pull my phone out and dial the number I was looking for.

"Hey, Ash what do you need?"Andy asks.

"Hey Andy can you come over and help me set up my submissive room? I want to surprise him with all his new stuff."I say.

"Yeah I'll be over in ten," he says hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and pick up a box and carry it upstairs to Luke's new room. It doesn't have a bed in it. It has one of those couches that looks like a bed. The room is pale pink designs all over the walls. I had put white cubbies self-looking thing in there to put all his toys on cause his stuffies with going on the couch. I set the box down and walk back downstairs to get another book when there's a knock at the door. I open to find Andy there.

"Hey, thanks for coming,"I say open the door and stepping aside to let him in. He walks in with a smile.

"Anytime you help with the same thing." he says I laugh and nod my head leading him to the living room where the boxes are. And we get to work.

*************

"Hey Andy I'll be back soon I'm going to go pick Luke up form school. Will you finish up here please."I ask.

"Yeah," he says. I walk down stair and grab my keys then walk out to the car. I jump in and drive to the school. When I pull in a see Luke talking to some guy with blond hair that looks like he dies and blue eyes.

"So do you want to come to my place or do want to go to yours?"I hear the blond ask when I'm in hearing range.

"You can come to mine but I have to my Daddy first," Luke says.

"You still call your dad Daddy?" he asks with a laugh and Luke goes red.

"No, he calls me Daddy."I say walking up behind Luke and wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh." the boy says staring at me wide-eyed.

"Daddy this is Adam. Adam this is my Daddy," he says. Luke then turns around to Luke at me and says, "Daddy can Niall come over tonight."

"Why?"I ask.

"We need to do the history assignment we were paired together sir." the boy says.

"Yeah sure. And call me Ashton."I say and he nods his head. Then we began walking to the car.

"Princess I have a surprise for you when we get home,"I say open his door for him.

"Really?"he asks getting in while Adam got in the back.

"Yeah. And you get to meet one of my best friends too."I say shutting the door I walk around the front of the car and getting to the driver's seat.

"Luke listen my friend is a really strict dominate and I don't care that you have a friend coming over you will not speak unless given permission when you are in the same room as me and my friend Andy. If he asks you a question you will answer it and call him sir. Do you understand?"I say.

"Yes Daddy."he says looking out the window.

"Daddy where will me and Niall work on our assignment at?" he ask.

"You'll see,"I say pulling into our driveway. We get out and walk into the house. 

"ASHTON IS THAT YOU?"Andy yell from up stairs.

"YEAH, WE'RE ON OUR WAY UP!"I yell back taking Luke's hand. We walk up stair Niall close behind us. We walk up to a white door with Luke's name on it in blue letters. He looks at it confused and then at me.

"Open it this is your surprise."I say.


End file.
